The present invention is generally related to barbecue grills and, more particularly, is related to shelves for barbecue grills.
A shelf is a utilitarian addition to a barbecue or cooking grill, and it is well-known in the art to have a shelf as an integrated part of a grill structure, or removable therefrom. Many grills on the market are furnished with tool hangers from which barbecue instruments and/or cooking tools may be hung or attached. One problem with traditional tool hangers, however, is that the tool hangers usually project away from the shelf, thereby easily snagging objects of clothing of a barbecue grill user or scraping the user. Additionally, these tool hangers may be at eye level for some children, thereby presenting a hazard for children or animals that may be walking or playing in the vicinity of the barbecue grill.
Further, barbecue grills usually incorporate some sort of hand pull, and sometimes the hand pulls are even part of the shelf for the barbecue grill. One problem with hand pulls that are currently used on grills on the market is that the hand pull is traditionally clutched from the top, whereby the fingers of the hand are disposed in a groove or indentation in the shelf. This is uncomfortable for the user, and it is easy for the user""s hand to slip, especially if the barbecue grill is wet while the hand pull is being engaged. Thus, it is desirable to have a grill that incorporates a side shelf that solves at least some of the disadvantages listed herein. A heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.
The present invention provides a barbecue grill that includes a main grill body and a frame. Briefly described, the main grill body includes a cooking chamber, and the frame is configured to substantially correspond to the cooking chamber and to receive and support the cooking chamber. The grill further includes a shelf, the shelf being attached to the frame adjacent the cooking chamber. The shelf includes a substantially planar portion and may also include one or more tool hangers and/or a hand pull. The hanger tool or hangers are configured to receive barbecue cooking tools, wherein the tool hangers are attached to the planar portion and project therefrom in a manner wherein the tool hangers oppose each other. Preferably, each of the tool hangers includes a tabbed portion that prevents barbecue cooking instruments and tools from slipping off the tool hangers, once disposed thereon. The hand pull is configured to be accessed by a user from the underside of the shelf. Preferably, the hand pull is configured to fit a user""s cupped and upwardly-turned hand, and is ergonomically shaped for a user""s hand.
The present invention has numerous advantages, a few of which are delineated hereafter merely as examples. The tool hangers represent an improvement over the prior art because they do not project from the planar portion of the shelf in such a manner as to snag articles of clothing or scratch a user of the barbecue grill. Further, because the tool hangers are inwardly opposed, it eliminates the hazard of eye injury to children or animals that may be near the barbecue grill. Additionally, because the hand pull is accessed from beneath the shelf, and is ergonomically shaped for user""s hand, the hand pull helps prevent slippage while the user is pulling the barbecue grill, and furthermore, it is more comfortable for a user to use.
Other advantages of the invention are that it is simple in design, user friendly, robust and reliable during use, and easily implemented for mass commercial production. Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional features and advantages be included herein within the scope of the present invention.